Transcript: Tutorial
Actions that the game requests of you are in italics, and are credited to "Player". Act One: Conan Main Story Quest Act Two: Catniss Main Story Quest Normal Quest Act 3: Francis Trivia: Version differences Version 1.2 The earlier versions had a number of differences. This is but one comparison example: Act 1 *The Zombies first mentioned by the Pugomancer and repeated by Conan were "Zombie Rats." The quest name, however, remained the same. **The quest was only 10 seconds and included a single gem instead of a Cat Ticket. **Great Success Chance references were strictly "Success Chance". **"A higher Success Chance increases your chances of getting good rewards." **"Now we're all set. Let's start the quest," and onward were replaced with "I'm off to fight some zombies! Wish me luck!" It continues with "*phew* What a fight! Those zombie rats were a pain!" **"At least we got some loot - Let's collect it!" was replaced with the similar "At least I found some loot - Tap the Quest Card to collect it!" Act 2 *"Sweet! etc" was "Sweet, we got some coins! etc" *The next change comes immediately when you assign Catniss to the Dragon quest. Instead of the current dialogue, it played out like this: Catniss: "You're sending me alone... against a dragon?!" Conan: "Don't worry, Catniss, We believe in you!" "But... It seems your Level is too low." "The Quest requires a Level 2 hero, but Catniss is only Level 1, so she can't go on it." "Let's help her level up by doing another Quest first." **There is also no mention of the battling feature, nor Conan "talking" to you while you both wait for the ten seconds of the quest to finish. **The Level 2 guild reward was also different, it gave no coins, but gave 85 metal 35 wood, 35 cloth, and a red ember. *The rest of the dialogue for Act 2 continues as usual. Act 3 *Act 3 is drastically different in this version, and the tutorial touched on evolution: Francis: Hey?! Is this the cat guild? Conan: "Hi! Yes. Are you the new recruit?" Francis: "Yup, I'm Francis." Conan: "Welcome, Francis, we are glad to have you here!" "We need all the help we can get in order to defeat the Evil Pugomancer!" Francis: "Ok, sure. Do I get gold for doing this?" Conan: "Uhm, yes..." Francis: "And I get to throw fireballs at dogs?" Conan: "Well... yes." Francis: "That's purrfect." {Francis leaves} Conan: "Now you know all about Quests and recruiting heroes, right?" "The last thing I'm going to teach you is how to evolve your heroes." {Tap the fortress, then Conan} "Heroes are evolved by pressing the Evolve Button here." "Heroes at their first Rank have their Trait and their second Skill locked." "By evolving, these are unlocked and will help you on Quests." "Evolving requires Cat Souls, which are gained by dismissing heroes." "But don't worry! We already have one for my evolution!" "Wow! I got a knight's shield!" "The next time I evolve, I will unlock my Trait: Guild Banner." "Congratulations! Now you know the basics of being a Guild Leader." "It's now up to you to expand the Guild and manage its members." "Catniss should finish the Dragon Quest soon." "You can receive notifications when Quests are completed by allowing push notifications." "Now, let's see what adventures await us once Catniss returns!" Version before-the-new-Fortress-was-introduced Act 2 *As the Fortress was different back then, the section right after Catniss came in (when the Fortress was touched on) was different: Catniss: "My name is Catniss, and I'm an Archer" "I heard you're helping with a new guild, and I would like to join you!" Conan: "That's fantastic! Of course you can join our guild!" "Now that Catniss has joined the Guild, we're one step closer to defeating the Evil Pugomancer." "Before Catniss can do Quests, though, we have to activate her." {Tap on the Fortress.} Conan: "In the Fortress Menu you get an overview of all your heroes." "These are your active heroes." "As you can see, our Guild Fortress is already is already at its capacity." "So, if we want Catniss' help, we have to Upgrade the Fortress first." {Tap the X to close the window.} "Tap the Upgrades Button to enter the Shop." {The upgrades button becomes the only thing capable of being interacted with. Tap it, then the fortress button, then the upgrade button.} Conan: "Look at that new Fortress! Good job!" "Let's enter the Fortress Menu once again." {Tap on the Fortress.} Conan: "Tap on Catniss' card to check her status." {Tap on Catniss.} Conan: "You set heroes to active by pressing the Activate Button." {Tap the arrow} Conan: "Great job! Now Catniss is ready for adventure!" *Continues the same as current Version 1.7.8 Act 1 When the game was loaded, the player started in the Guild Hall, not the Avatar Customization menu. The player also did not get to create their own Guild Leader in the Tutorial; instead they got the default one - a cat with the solid grey fur, a heroic face with blue eyes and a long tail. All the Avatar Customization dialogue wasn't there, and instead of saying "Hello again, Guild Leader! Are you ready to get started?" he said: "The goal of this Guild is to recruit heroes in order to save Catania from the Evil Pugomancer.". Category:Transcripts